battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 1943
Battlefield 1943 is a first-person shooter game in the ''Battlefield'' series developed by DICE and published by EA Games first released on the Xbox Live Marketplace on July 8th, 2009 and on the PlayStation Store on July 9th, 2009. It is considered to be the "sequel" to Battlefield 1942, and it runs the current version of the Frostbite Engine. On August 31st, 2010, it was announced that Battlefield 1943 comes bundled with the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Ultimate Edition. On February 3rd, 2011, it was announced that the development of the PC version was finally cancelled, along with the development of Onslaught for Bad Company 2 for the same platform, this was done to concentrate all work on the upcoming release of Battlefield 3.Looking ahead - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved February 4th, 2011 General Overview qFwksZipuGY Battlefield 1943 is a World War II addition to the Battlefield series for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC, but unlike past WWII Battlefield games, this game takes place only in the Pacific theater. This title is a downloadable-only game priced at $15USD or 1200 MS Points. Battlefield 1943 features four maps, all located in the Pacific. The maps allow a maximum of 24 people, 12 on each side, to fight online as the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) or the United States Marine Corps (USMC). Overview Battlefield 1943 features 24 player action and three classic Battlefield locations: Wake Island, Guadalcanal and Iwo Jima. In addition, there is a dogfight (planes-only) map called Coral Sea. *The game includes destructible environments *Available on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network (no cross-platform multiplayer) *Price has been confirmed by DICE as $15 (£9.99) on the PlayStation Store and 1200 Microsoft Points for Xbox Live Arcade. *There is a of maximum of 24 players on one map *There are two playable factions: The USMC (United States Marine Corps) and theIJN(Imperial Japanese Navy) *There are two game modes: Conquest and Air Superiority *The game has the ability to level up, but not to unlock new weapons or abilities *There are three maps with 5 capture points each: Guadalcanal, Iwo Jima and Wake Island. In addition there is a plane-only map, Coral Sea. *There are 3 classes - Infantryman, Rifleman, and Scout *Regenerating health system is used instead of the numeral health system in Battlefield: Bad Company *The game utilizes the Frostbite Engine developed by DICE. *Addition of the "Air Raid Bunker" **The building can be entered by the player on the island. **The building harbours the ability to call in a squadron of 3 bombers controlled by the player **Ability to steer squad left and right **The player has the chance to switch to bomb sight to view the payload **There is a recharge time before it can be used again **The bombers can be destroyed by enemy planes and AA guns Gameplay thumb|274px|right|The trailer for the Coral Sea Gameplay will be similar to DICE's previous game Battlefield: Bad Company. The player can drive/pilot four vehicles: a jeep, motorboat, tank, and airplane, all which are type-specific to the side that is played. The jeep and motorboat are transport vehicles that have mounted machine guns. The jeep can seat up to 3 and the motorboat can seat 4-6. Tanks have two seats as well, and planes are single seated. Players can chose to play as one of three different classes, which each have specific weapon loadouts. A new feature called "bombing run" allows the player to directly control three medium bomber airplanes (American: B-25 Mitchell, and Japanese: G4M Mitsubishi) that can guided to an enemy area to conduct Carpet Bombing. Maps Wake Island Wake Island is a small atoll in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The map features two Aircraft Carriers (one USMC, one Japanese) each with 4 Landing Craft, 2 Bofors AA guns and 2 Fighters, as well as 5 flags (Airfield, Beach, AA Town, etc.). Iwo Jima Iwo Jima is a small island close to the Japanese home islands. The map features heavy land and sea defences, as well as an airfield and numerous bunkers and trenches. There are two Aircraft Carriers (one USMC, one Japanese) as well as 5 flags (Mount Suribachi, Fishing Village, Light House, Bunkers, Trenches and Airfield). Guadalcanal The small island of Guadalcanal lies in the Solomon Islands off of Australia. Being the only map without Carriers, this map sees heavy ground fighting between tanks and infantry, as well as a few bold pilots strafing both infantry and armour. There are 4 flags (Radio Bunker, Outpost, Airfield, Ridge) as well as an Axis Base and an Allied Base, each with 2 Tanks, 4 Jeeps and 2 Fighters. Coral Sea Coral Sea is the fourth map only available in Air Superiority, and supports only the "Dogfight" game mode. It was unlocked for Xbox 360 and PS3 owners once their respective online communities reached 43 million kills, which both communities reached within a week and a half of launch. The PC version was supposed to support it from launch, but the PC version was cancelled. Coral Sea is only available on the Air Superiority mode, and is completely plane based. There are 4 Carriers (2 USMC, 2 IJN) each with 2 rapidly spawning Fighters and 2 AA guns. Several control points litter the skies, and controlling them and eliminating enemies quickly grants the superior team 'Air Superiority', which depletes enemy tickets. Vehicles These are the vehicles that you will come across while play Battlefield 1943. Note that the Bomber Shack Controlled Airplanes only give players limited control and only for a short period of time. in Battlefield 1943]] Planes/Bombers *Vought F4U Corsair (USMC) *Mitsubishi A6M Zero (IJN) *B-25 Mitchell (Bomber Shack Controlled) *Mitsubishi G4M "Betty"(Bomber Shack Controlled) Tanks *M4A1 Sherman Medium Tank *Type 97 Chi Ha Medium Tank Jeeps *Willys MB *Type 95 "Kurogane" Recon Car Landing Craft *LCVP "Higgins Boat" Classes United States Marine Corps Infantry *Thompson Sub-Machine Gun *M18 Recoilless Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher *M12 Wrench (Melee weapon/Vehicle Repair Tool) *MK2 Hand Grenades Rifleman *M1 Garand Semi-Automatic Rifle *M17 Rifle Grenade *M1 Bayonet (Melee Weapon) *MK2 Hand Grenades Scout *Springfield M1903 Bolt-Action Rifle w/ 4X Scope *M1911 Pistol *M1 Bayonet (Melee Weapon) *Explosives (TNT) Imperial Japanese Navy Infantry *Type 100 Sub-Machine Gun *Type 18 Recoilless Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher *Type 12 Wrench (Melee weapon/Vehicle Repair Tool) *Type 97 Hand Grenades Rifleman *Type 5 Semi-Automatic Rifle *Type 91 Rifle Grenade *Type 5 Bayonet (Melee Weapon) *Type 97 Hand Grenades Scout *Type 98 Bolt-Action Rifle w/ 4X Scope *Type 14 "Nambu" Handgun *Type 94 Shin Gunto Katana (Melee Weapon) *Explosives (TNT) Other Weapons This is a list of weapons that are in fixed positions on each map with the exception of the Mounted Machine guns on the Coral Sea map. These are non-specific to a class or faction. Machine Guns *Browning M1919 General Purpose Machine Gun (Mounted Only) Anti-Aircraft Gun *40mm Bofors "FLaK" AA Gun (fixed position) Air Raid Bunker Wake Island, Guadalcanal and Iwo Jima have Air Raid Bunkers. You do not have to control the nearby flag to be able to use this feature, once it has reloaded, anyone can enter and conduct an air raid also known as Carpet Bombing. Soundtrack thumb|300px|right The Battlefield 1943 theme is the only music track ingame and is the same as the famed theme to Battlefield 1942 with only some minor differences. Trivia On Iwo Jima, a small drawing will be written saying "Haggard was here", referencing the character from the "Bad Company" series. External links * Official Website * Official Website - "About the Game" * Twitter - Up to date news * Russian unofficial Website - "About the Game" Category:Games Category:Battlefield 1943 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC Games Category:DICE